The present invention relates to an improved therapeutic cushion which can be used in conjunction with a chair. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a therapeutic cushion for a wheeled chair, said cushion comprising a sponge mat portion and a slider portion which cooperate to provide therapeutic value for the individual using the cushion.
Conventionally, a cushion which is used in conjunction with a chair is formed merely from sponge or cotton wadding, and therefore, an individual sitting on a chair provided with such a cushion, or more particularly, a patient sitting on such a cushion which is placed on a wheeled chair, frequently suffers from a scratching or an abrading action as a result of rubbing against a rough surface of the chair, which contributes to poor circulation of the blood. Thus, when a patient who is in a sitting position wishes to move forward, he generally bends the upper portion of his body in the downward direction and moves the lower portion of his body in the forward direction. In this situation, although the bone, for example, the hip bone or the knuckle bone proceed in the forward direction, the flesh associated with the particular bone does not follow the bone since the flesh is pressed against the cushion and therefore the lower portion of the body surrounding the bone becomes cramped and, in addition, the skin associated with said lower portion of the body is abraded and rubbed against the cushion to the point where it is uncomfortable. Furthermore, since the pressure produced in the body as a result of the above movement is concentrated to certain portions of the lower body, the circulation of the blood is at least momentarily interrupted. Such an interruption in the circulation of the blood is, of course, highly undesirable, especially in the case of a convalescing patient.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a therapeutic cushion which overcomes the deficiencies of seat cushions pointed out hereinabove.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a therapeutic cushion which can be used in conjunction with a wheeled chair wherein a patient can shift weight and move in any direction while sitting in said chair without causing discomfort to the body and without adversely affecting the blood circulation of the body.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
Pursuant to the present invention, the above-mentioned disadvantages may be eliminated and a much improved therapeutic cushion for use in conjunction with a chair, particularly a wheeled chair, may be obtained by providing a cushion made of a sponge mat supported by a slider material which is placed under the sponge mat so that the cushion can move freely, depending upon the movement of the patient's body, thereby preventing any interruption in the circulation of the blood.